Dear Diary
by That Girl With The Blue Eyes
Summary: What if Damon was the first to find Elena? And what if Katherine had just chosen Stefan with no hesitation? Rated M for future chapters.


**DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS AND THE GENERAL THEME OF THIS GOES TO L.J SMITH**__

Dear Diary,

I met a girl, _I haven't seen her before.__I haven't seen her in a while.__ I've seen her before but it wasn't her. I haven't seen Katherine in over a century and now I've met her doppelganger. __I've never felt so strongly about someone I just__. __I haven't felt this way about someone in a long__. I love her. From the moment I saw her I knew I loved her. Being a vampire means everything is heightened, so whatever I would feel about this girl as a human would be a mere travesty. Elena Gilbert has now become my sole reason to live, and I've only __known her for a week __been speaking to her for a week. She doesn't know how kind hearted she is. I've watched her for a while, ever since the tragedy... She blames herself every day; she proves it by trying to look after her younger brother and her aunt even though her aunt is supposed to be the adult and look after her. This girl is everything Katherine never was, and that's what makes me love her. The only problem is… she met Damon first. Damon can't give her what she needs. He's an ass. Everything he says is vile; I don't see how she copes with him. They've been dating for two months; they started a week after he saved her from the accident. Elena knew her parents wouldn't survive but I know she still holds that slight grudge against Damon for not saving them first. If he had though, I'd hate him for letting this innocent girl die and not have her chance at life. She deserves every breath of oxygen she take in more than anyone else in this world, and yet the only reason Damon wants her is because Katherine wanted e and this is his 'revenge' so to speak. Well, that's all I have to say today. More tomorrow. ._

I closed my diary and put it back in the hidden draw in the wall. My diary is the only place I can get to say what I want without fear of consequence. I wait for Damon to come home from his date with Elena just so I can ask him how she is, which I know sounds obsessive, but after his dates someone always walks away injured emotionally or physically, and I always have to check. I heard the lock on the door click and headed downstairs. When I spotted both Elena and Damon I hesitated, but my eyes zoomed in on the bloody teeth marks on her neck and my fists clenched, but I had to swallow my anger in front of Damon. I strolled into the room and made my presence known. "Evening," I nodded at them both. Damon just rolled his eyes and me, but Elena gave me a small smile. "How was your date?" I questioned.

"Was fun," Damon responded from the drinks shelf. He shot Elena a wink that she returned with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Yeah, fun," she repeated. "I'm gonna go use the bathroom, be back in a minute." She turned and walked up the stairs. Within moments I was on Damon with my arm pressed against his neck.

"She isn't a blood bag Damon! The hell do you think you're doing! Bet you compelled her as well. She isn't a toy!" I growled.

He shoved me off him and spun us round, pinning me against the wall with his hand. "She's also not your girlfriend, so keep your nose out. She's happy making me happy, and what makes me happy is blood. So what if I compel her, that's none of your business." He smirked and returned to pouring a drink. "Anyone would think you are about her Stefan. I'd be careful about that, someone might mistake that for you wanting their girlfriend, and someone wouldn't be very happy if that were the case, wouldn't you agree?" He glanced in my direction, wearing his same condescending smirk.  
Elena appeared back in the doorway before I could retaliate. Her neck had been cleaned up and she'd let her hair out of her ponytail. "What's going on Damon?" She questioned, making her way towards him and gripping his arm lightly. A small v had formed between her brows as she looked at me, concerned.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." He shrugged her off and turned to head off to the cellar.

Elena stood there, tugging at the ends of her sleeves, it was clear she had no idea what to do now. "Stefan... can….can I ask you something?"

What on earth would she want to ask me? I nodded anyway; it was probably going to be what to get Damon for his upcoming birthday, although I doubt he'd get anything, after using Elena as a personal food supply, he probably wouldn't live to see his 172nd birthday. "Go ahead, what's up?"

"Okay, so… I have this" She dug into her pocket and pulled out an antique necklace. "I wanted to know if it actually works or if something's just wrong with me."

It was fair to say that I was thoroughly confused. "What do you mean, work?"

She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the living room, when she spoke, it was barely a whisper. "It's vervain...it's supposed to stop me being compelled isn't it? See Caroline gave it to me, you know Caroline right?" I did know Caroline, she was the one that found Damon and myself out and told Elena, they were like best friends…Caroline is also a vampire, which was quite the surprise. "So she said that I'm supposed to have it with me, but apparently it burns the skin of a vampire, but I didn't want Damon to know I have it…the thing is, when he compels me, I just do what he says, but being compelled should be remembered should it?"

That was unexpected.

"Wait, Elena, answer me honestly. Do you feel like you owe him?"

"Owe him? What would I owe him for? He's an ass, sure he saved my life, but he let my parents die. He treats me like I'm just there to be fed on. I'm with him because he can kill me if I piss him off, sure I liked him at first but now, it's not worth it. You see how he is, he thinks he owns my ass and thinks his word is law to me. He doesn't know I have the vervain, he still thinks I follow his every word. Honestly, when he speaks, I'm singing along to Britney Spears, and her career is down the shitter, but so is this so called relationship. And I've just answered my own question, it does work, I just like my life more than being killed by an asshole."

My jaw literally dropped. I'd thought that ever since they got together, she was madly in love with him and for her to admit the total opposite had just blown my mind. "Leave him! You deserve a lot more than an ass like that."

She shook her head and sighed as the devil himself appeared in the doorway. "Ready to go?" Elena gave a slight nod and waited as Damon sat down his drink. "Alright then, see ya brother." He smirked at me before heading out the door with a miserable looking Elena. I still couldn't believe what Elena had said, but I knew, I was going to make it my mission to make sure she was happy from now on.


End file.
